LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin
'LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin ' is the third Ninjago video game, to be released on Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Description “LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin will be the most expansive adventure game through the Ninjago universe that we have ever made to-date,” said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “Kids will get a kick out of playing as their favorite Ninja warriors battling a new enemy with an exciting array of cool vehicles, mechs and even dragons!” The game sees a new threat, named Ronin, come to Ninjago. With help from his army of dark samurai, Ronin steals the Ninjas' memories using an ancient weapon called the Obsidian Glaive. The Ninjas forget how to use their elemental powers, and it is up to the players to help them find their Obsidian weapons, regain their memories and reclaim their powers before Ronin completes his plan and releases an even greater evil on Ninjago. The game will feature locales from the TV series, including the Ice Temple, the Toxic Bogs, and a new island, as well the mountain village of Spinjago, where the Ninjas are currently training with Grand Sensei Dareth and Sensei Wu. Using their Spinjitzu abilities, players can unleash their Ninja’s elemental power to fight enemies and solve puzzles, and can team up and create multi-elemental builds using the Tornado of Creation. Levels 1. Prologue #Chen's Island #Chen's Dungeon #Spinjago Chase 2. The Sea of Sand #Kryptarium Prison #Crashcourse Canyon #Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk 3. The Tea of Insight #The Toxic Bogs #The Skeleton Mines #The Caves of Despair 4. The Obsidian Sword #The Fire Temple #The Volcano Core #Volcanic Slide 5. The Frozen Wastes #The Glacier Barrens #The Ice Temple #Frost-bite Chamber 6. Revenge of the Nindroids #Ninjago City #The Storm Farms #The Lightning Temple 7. The Vaults of Ice and Fire #The Vault of Fire #The Vault of Ice #Ice Slide 8. The Primal Fulcrum #Fangpyre Tomb #Hiroshi's Labyrinth #The Fulcrum Chamber 9. Return to Chen's Island #The Endless Ocean #Island Assault #Chen's Palace 10. Between Worlds #Portal Dive #Dimensional Space #Final Showdown Characters SoRCKai.png|Kai (0)|link=Kai SoRCKai(Tournament).png|Kai (Tournament) (0)|link=Kai SoRNoImage.png|Kai (DX) (20,000)|link=Kai SoRNoImage.png|Kai (ZX) (20,000)|link=Kai SoRNoImage.png|Kai (Elemental) (50,000)|link=Kai SoRNoImage.png|Kai (Techno) (50,000) SoRCKai(Jungle).png|Kai (Jungle) (0)|link=Kai SoRCJay.png|Jay (0)|link=Jay SoRCJay(Tournament).png|Jay (Tournament) (0)|link=Jay SoRNoImage.png|Jay (DX) (20,000)|link=Jay SoRNoImage.png|Jay (ZX) (20,000)|link=Jay SoRNoImage.png|Jay (Elemental) (50,000)|link=Jay SoRNoImage.png|Jay (Techno) (50,000)|link=Jay SoRCJay(Jungle).png|Jay (Jungle) (0)|link=Jay SoRNoImage.png|Jay (Showhost) (100,000) SoRCCole.png|Cole (0)|link=Cole SoRCCole(Tournament).png|Cole (Tournament) (0)|link=Cole SoRNoImage.png|Cole (DX) (20,000)|link=Cole SoRNoImage.png|Cole (ZX) (20,000)|link=Cole SoRNoImage.png|Cole (Elemental) (50,000)|link=Cole SoRNoImage.png|Cole (Techno) (50,000)|link=Cole SoRNoImage.png|Cole (Jungle) (0)|link=Cole SoRNoImage.png|Cole (Lumberjack) (20,000) SoRCZane.png|Zane (0)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Zane (Titanium) (0)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Zane (DX) (20,000)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Zane (ZX) (20,000)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Zane (Elemental) (50,000)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Zane (Techno) (50,000)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Zane (Pink) (150,000)|link=Zane SoRNoImage.png|Sensei Wu (Classic) (100,000)|link=Sensei Wu SoRCSenseiWu.png|Sensei Wu (0)|link=Sensei Wu SoRCNya.png|Nya (0)|link=Nya SoRNoImage.png|Nya (Kabuki) (250,000)|link=Nya SoRCSamuraiX.png|Samurai X (0)|link=Nya SoRNoImage.png|Lloyd (Young) (100,000)|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|Lloyd (Tournament) (50,000)|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|Lloyd (ZX) (20,000)|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|Lloyd (Elemental) (50,000)|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRCLloyd(Techno).png|Lloyd (Techno) (0)|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|Lloyd (Jungle) (50,000)|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|Lloyd (Gold Ninja) (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Dareth (0)|link=Dareth SoRNoImage.png|Sensei Garmadon Classic (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Sensei Garmadon (50,000)|link=Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|Lord Garmadon (Overlord) (500,000) SoRNoImage.png|Lord Garmadon (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Pythor P Chumsworth (500,000) SoRNoImage.png|Pythor (Bleached) (250,000)|link=Pythor P. Chumsworth SoRNoImage.png|Skalidor (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Bytar (50,000) SoRCChokun.png|Chokun (50,000)|link=Chokun SoRNoImage.png|Snike (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Fangtom (250,000)|link=Fangtom SoRNoImage.png|Fangdam (50,000)|link=Fangdam SoRNoImage.png|Fang-Suei (20,000)|link=Fang-Suei SoRNoImage.png|Snappa (20,000)|link=Snappa SoRNoImage.png|Skales (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Slithraa (100,000)|link=Slithra SoRNoImage.png|Mezmo (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Rattla (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Acidicus (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Lizaru (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Spitta (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Lasha (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|P.I.X.A.L (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|General Cryptor (200,000) SoRNoImage.png|Nindroid Soldier (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Nindroid Warrior (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Nindroid Drone (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Frakjaw (200,000) SoRNoImage.png|Bonezai (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Chopov (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Wyplash (150,000) SoRCNuckal.png|Nuckal (100,000)|link=Nuckal SoRNoImage.png|Kruncha (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Krazi (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|General Kozu (500,000) SoRNoImage.png|Stone Warrior (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Stone Swordsman (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Sone Scout (150,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ronin (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ronin (Masked) (500,000) SoRCRonin.png|Ronin (Mercenary) (0)|link=Ronin SoRNoImage.png|Ronin Warrior (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ronin Samurai (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ronin Warrior (Disguise) (20,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ronin Samurai (Disguise) (10,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ed (10,000) SoRNoImage.png|Edna (10,000) SoRCMisako.png|Misako (0)|link=Misako SoRNoImage.png|Hibiki (10,000) SoRNoImage.png|The Mailman (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Master Chen (500,000) SoRNoImage.png|Skyler (150,000) SoRNoImage.png|Karlof (150,000) SoRNoImage.png|Shade (150,000) SoRNoImage.png|Turner (500,000) SoRNoImage.png|Neuro (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ash (150,000) SoRNoImage.png|Paleman (150,000) SoRNoImage.png|Toxikita (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Gravis (50,000) SoRNoImage.png|Jacob Pevsner (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Silver Eye (20,000) SoRNoImage.png|Mojo (20,000) SoRNoImage.png|Zumo (500,000) SoRNoImage.png|Anacondrai Warrior (250,000) SoRNoImage.png|Prisoner (100,000) SoRNoImage.png|Prison Guard (20,000) SoRNoImage.png|Spinjago Citizen (10,000) SoRNoImage.png|Ginderbread Man (150,000) Trivia *It is an untold story from the TV series. * It takes place between the 4th and 5th seasons of the show. Gallery Ronin.jpg|Announcement artwork the obisidian weapons.jpg|Full Cover With the zukin ninjas and the obisidian weapons Shadioofronin.jpg|Another teaser which shows all the armies (except for the Stone Army) and main antagonists (except the Overlord, Skales, Pythor, Samukai, and Lord Garmadon) and Ronin in full battle armor. SOR.jpg Category:Video Games Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin